Basia mille
by hikachu
Summary: Five kisses Wolfram and Yuuri never shared. Misc genres; AU and canon setting; WolfYuu.


**1****.**_ the limit of a sweet memory_

Even at the age of twenty-five, Yuuri Shibuya was still incredibly naïve and goodhearted.

His soon-to-be wife _loved_ telling her friends how she had been the one to propose because he was too shy to even hint at it—she was, after all, unusually daring for a Japanese woman, and Yuuri – peace-loving Yuuri – knew that, oddly enough, that proud attitude was what had drawn him to her in the first place. They clashed but didn't really fight, and Yuuri wasn't sure theirs could be called love or even passion, but he felt strangely at ease with her—nostalgic, almost; it was like the bittersweet feeling of going back home after a long absence.

Yuuri started to understand his choice and himself a bit better only when he remembered the pale face of the exchange student his family had taken in when he was sixteen. He remembered green eyes and blond hair and pretty fingers clumsily gripping chopsticks; he remembered a western boy constantly getting angry at him for no apparent reason, clinging onto him as if it was his right to.

And then Yuuri remembered wanting to shove him away and drag him closer at the same time, refusing to see him off the day Wolfram was going back to Munich, and the letters he wrote but never sent.

Then, on the wedding day, Yuuri kissed his bride and he found himself thinking that it was nothing like the only kiss he had shared with his first love.

_  
_**2.**_ to hear you breathe_

Wolfram had barely the time to touch Yuuri's lips with his before he felt two hands pressing against his chest, and even less to keep himself from losing his balance and falling down.

"I—I'm sorry," Yuuri stuttered, black eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright," Wolfram interrupted him, startling the other with his unusual reaction, "I'm… just happy that you got back safely. I would have never forgiven myself if you…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

After a short pause, he got up and settled his hand on Yuuri's chest, feeling his heartbeat (strong and steady and a little bit too fast). "_This_ is enough," he said, lips curved upwards, and then the smile turned into shaky laughter when Wolfram declared: "Your wimpiness is starting to rub off on me! I—I can't believe this!"

He laughed harder when Yuuri's hand covered his._  
_

_  
_**3.**_ even if I lose you, I'll get you back_

Yuuri Shibuya had never been the brightest crayon in the box, and the fact had been acknowledged by his teachers, his friends, his family and even himself long ago. Still, he pondered looking at the shouting foreigner in front of him, this was the first time in his short life that he felt _utterly stupid_.

He just couldn't understand.

"I want you," the blonde – Wolfram – explained again, voice heavily accented and trembling with rage, "to take your responsibilities and make a honest man out of me!"

…No, giving it a second thought, Yuuri _didn't_ want to understand.

He had woken up that morning with a boy that looked like the character of some BL dating sim he'd seen publicized in Akihabara sprawled on top of him, blabbering angrily in what Yuuri could only guess was German. To make matters worse, nobody in the house seemed to have a problem with that. Except Yuuri himself, of course.

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" his mother started clearly disappointed (though _scandalized_ wouldn't be an exaggeration either), "Don't tell me you don't remember Wol-chan? We met him and his family at one of papa's business parties—you got along so well back then! How could you forget, Yuu-chan? You were already _four_, after all!" At that point, Yuuri felt his eyebrow twitch, but just as he was about to explode and give Jennifer a piece of his mind, he _remembered_. And the milk he'd been drinking suddenly spurted out of his mouth _and_ his nose.

"I-I thought _he was a girl_!"

"But, Yuu-chan! You were wearing a dress too! Isn't it a bit hypocrital to speak as if gender mattered now?"

"B-But I knew _I_ was a boy!"

"Aw, when did my son become so boring and narrow-minded?"

"I'm not narrow-minded! It's you that—that—! _Argh_!" Yuuri buried his face in his hands, trying to find the words to explain himself. "It was just a kiss on the cheek!"

"You adulterine wimp!" Wolfram hissed, getting dangerously close again, "What do you mean 'just a kiss on the cheek'?! It was my _first kiss_!"

_  
_**4.**_ rage, rage, against the dying of the light_

Their first kiss tasted bitter; it had been sudden and very brief, in order to keep Yuuri from responding in any way. It was meant, after all, to be nothing more than a selfish gesture, and Wolfram explained it aloud as he tried to forget that he was crying and failed:

"What are you staring at?" he asked, and his arrogant smirk trembled.

Yuuri's mouth opened and then closed at once. The portal behind him was like a small sun: burning brightly and white.

"Don't make that face!" Wolfram shouted, crying and smiling at the same time. "One'd think that after putting up with a wimp like you for so long, I'd deserve a goodbye kiss at least!"

Yuuri reached out to him, still shocked and unsure as to what was the right thing to say, and Wolfram hated him for choosing to go without offering anything more than a single whisper of 'goodbye', as if what – _who_ – he was leaving behind didn't matter at all. And Wolfram hated himself for stopping him and kissing him and looking at that idiotic face once more, because it only made him want to be even more selfish and drag Yuuri away from the portal. But Wolfram Von Bielefeld was smart and a soldier and always did the right thing and so he slapped Yuuri's hand away—shoved him away: towards the light, towards his home and the place where Wolfram couldn't reach him anymore.

Their first kiss tasted bitter; it had been sudden and very brief, and it would also be their last._  
_

_  
_**5.**_ the profession of my fingers floating over you_

Yuuri took another step back, panic filling his mind when his shoulders collided with the wall. He looked ahead and wondered (not for the first time that night) how Wolfram managed to look so intimidating while wearing the outrageously frilly gown that was his wedding dress.

"I hope _Your Majesty_ had fun, ridiculing me in front of every vassal of the Demon Kingdom, my troops, and _even the human nobility_," the blond spat venomously.

"W-Wolfram, I—"

"_Shut up_. I've never felt more—humiliated in my whole life! This has got to be the first time in this country's history that the groom refused to kiss the bride!" Wolfram shouted, face reddening with all the rage and shame he'd been forced to suppress during the rest of the ceremony and the following banquet.

Yuuri had to admit that he was beginning to feel guilty, but it was not enough to drive the fear away. Not with a furious fiancé—bride—husband—_Wolfram_ pressed against him.

"I… I… You know I'm shy?" he offered, and a vein on the other's forehead became clearly visible. "I didn't want our first kiss to—"

"Shut. Up." Wolfram repeated and Yuuri found himself complying at once with a firm nod. "Maybe the fault his mine," the blond offered then, his lips slowly curving into a smile that Yuuri didn't like at all, "I should have expected that—Demon King or not, you're still a wimp. And, really, what does it matter if we've just become the laughingstock of the whole kingdom—no, of the whole world?"

Yuuri laughed nervously, nodding again. "Y-Yeah—"

"We have still our first night ahead of us, after all. And, I assure you, we're completely alone: no need to be shy _now_."

"WHAT."

The way Wolfram's eyes narrowed made Yuuri regret he'd opened his mouth at all.

"You heard me, _Yuuri_: this is our first night as newlyweds and I promise you _will_ like it."

"Huh-uh…", was the boy's coherent reply.

"Very well," Wolfram concluded with fake cheer, "I can already say that ours is going to be a very peaceful relationship." A sigh. "I feel sorry for those couples that argue over the smallest things… _Don't you agree_?"

"O-Of cour—"

"_Good_."

And then Yuuri's knees gave way as Wolfram pressed his mouth against his.


End file.
